


Picnic Gone Wrong

by Silentx13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fighting, Mystery, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Hildir just wants to go on a picnic with his brothers but something is wrong in Lothlorien. The picnic dose not go as planned.





	Picnic Gone Wrong

Hildir opened one eye as he felt something nudge his side. It was unsuprisingly Rumil staring down at him. "Yes. Something wrong?" Asked Hildir as he sat up.

"You said you'll take me and Orophin on a picnic today." Rumil said.

"I did say that didn't I? If you can get the picnic together we'll go." Hildir said. Rumil grinned and ran out of Hildir's room to most likely get Orophin to help gather food.

Hildir got out of his bed and stretched. When he found Rumil and Orophin gathering together a basket of food. Rumil looked up and said, "We got the food together. Can we go now?"

Hildir looked into the basket and said, "Why don't we take a few moments to put food in here normally and we can put sandwich together there."

"I tried to tell him that," Orophin said looking up.

Hildir looked over at Orophin and shook his head. He then fixed up the basket and said, "Alright. Let's go,"

The three headed out and just as a precaution he took his bow and some arrows with him. He then followed his brothers out and walked through the woods to a clearing that was close to the edge of Lothlorien. Hildir sat down and placed his bow near by. The three of them got their sandwich and started to enjoy their early lunch.

"Hildir?" Orophin asked.

"Hmm?" He asked looking up.

"Why did you being you bow with?" Orophin asked.

"Just a precaution most likely," Rumil chuckled. "Or habit."

Hildir chuckled lightly. It was amusing to hi m that his youngest brother knew him so well. He closed his eyes and looked to the sky letting the sun warm his face. He listened to the trees and his brothers talking to each other. It was relaxing the sound of forest and the feel of the sun. Yet, something was off, he sat forward and listened closely. He signed his brothers to quiet down a bit with his hand. He listened closely and he heard it. Gentle quiet foot steps that only an elf could achieve. His body relaxed but is instincts were screaming at him. The foot steps were walking around gently but not towards them. Any elf from Lothlorien would come over and talk to them. Even other elves from anywhere else would come over.

An arrow suddenly shot from out of nowhere hitting the basket. When that happened Hildir grabbed his bow and notched an arrow firing were the shot came from. He did not hear any noise but his brothers were up standing close to him. Hildir listened close to the foot steps as they stepped around. Yet, he could not pinpoint where they were.

"Get to the trees," Hildir whispered harshly. His brothers nod and hurry into the trees. Thank the Valar that the attacker or attackers are on the other side of the clearing. Hildir notched an arrow and leaned against a tree. Next to him Rumil hugged Orophin and shut his eyes. Orophin hugged his brother close and glared at the three figures who emerged from the trees. Hildir listened carfully as one said, "There just hiding in the trees. Should be an easy task,"

"Don't let your own thrill of the hunt block your mind from your job," a sharp female voice said. "Now move."

Hildir took that moment to move sending an arrow flying at one of the three. Another arrow went flying and broke his in half. He looked up and saw in the trees there was an archer perched there. They where hard to make out with their darkened clothes of green. They all wore clothes of rangers. "We got him, you two go after the others." The female said to the two standing next to her.

The two nod and run after Orophin and Rumil who were running deeper into Lothlorien. Hildir notched an arrow and aimed it at the archer. As the arrow was sailing towards them they jumped to the ground. The girl was human and the other two were most likely human as well. But the archer was no doubt an elf.

Hildir notched another arrow and moved back a few steps and fried. The two moved out of the way from the path of the arrow. The archer sent an arrow at Hildir yet when he stepped out of the way. He moved into the path of a long thin knife the girl threw. It hit him in the shoulder and he moved back slightly.

"What are you after?" He asked looking up glaring at the two.

"Nothing much," the archer said notching an arrow. "Yet, sorry to tell you that your kinda outmatched here."

Hildir looked at them and slowly moved his hand to his quiver to were he always kept a dagger. He grabbed it dropped his bow and ran at the two. The archer chuckled and flipped backwards and sent an arrow stright at Hildir. He got hit in the other shoulder and stumbled backwards. He then realized his head felt very light and his senses felt out of sorts.

"Your not half bad yet I have been doing this for far longer." The archer said.

"Dowing wut?" Hildir asked but was suprise when his words fell out sounding slurred and almost nonsensical.

The archer chuckled and said, "Yeah. The poison tipped knife you got hit with dose have that kind of effect. Also, with my arrow you will be feeling very out of sorts." 

Hildir glared at the elf and got his dagger ready. Yet, as the seconds moved passed he felt his the poison taking its effect. His vision stated to blur and his senses dulled greatly. His head spun and he felt a heavy feeling in his limbs. He blinked and shook his head trying to rid himself of the effects. Of course nothing happened. 

The archer just watched an amused expression that was hidden by a hood that masked it in a dark shadow. They just moved to the side as Hildir ran at them. They grabbed his wrist and twisted the dagger out of it. Hildir grunted and the dagger dropped to the ground. The archer then threw Hildir into a near by tree. Hildir grunted when his body hit the tree and he groaned. He forced himself to sit up and blinked. No one was there he breathed heavily and looked around. Suddenly the archer was in front of him and gently pushed him back into the tree. Was it the poison that was messing with his vision? Or was it something else?

"Easy there, it's been 20 minutes since you started to fight me. The poison has been in your system for some time now. I don't recommend moving around so much." The archer said in a weird voice. They sounded like they were concerned about him but they were attacking him. 

Hildir mumbled something at the elf glaring at them. The archer chuckled and patted Hildir on the headed. "Still trying to fight. I command you for that but you maybe be good. Yet, you can't fight what's flowing through your system. Don't worry, this won't kill you. No, just make how you dizzy, slight hallucinations, blurry visions, limbs heavy, slight nausea, and triedness. An interesting mix for poison but it's non-lethal in this dosage but still amusing to watch." 

The part of Hildir's brain still working properly tensed as they spoke. They were speaking to him as if they were old friends and talking about the weather. "I....ar...ou..dwing...tis?" Hildir forced out focusing hard on saying the world's normally.

The archer laughed and said, "Wow. I'm impressed your able to speak still. Let alone make it sound normal. I just thinking about killing you but now I know I am not. Yet, your bothers maybe depends on what my two friends think. Now, you asked me a question and I normally won't answer something like that but I think I'll answer this time."

The archer shoved Hildir's head against the tree and leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him quietly. Hildir's eyes widened as the archer spoke. Something brushed against Hildir's hand as the archer stood up. The archer smirked and said, "Well. This was fun, I hope we can do this again."

The archer walked away and Hildir slumped to the ground. He took a few deep breaths as is vision was plagued by things he knew weren't there. Yet, this...monster may have his brothers be killed. He could not let that happen, he clenched his fist and stood up shakily. The archer stopped and looked over their houlder. "I must admit you are impressive. Yet, what will you do? Stay and fight me with the last ounces of your strength or go protect your brothers?" 

Hildir stood there for a moment before he realized that they given him a dagger. He took a breath as turned and walked stiffly away. As he walked he pulled the arrow out from his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. He grabbed his bow and arrow as he vanished into the trees. The archer watched and chuckled. He turned his head as the girl came out of the shadows. "Thanks for the distraction, I took care of it." She said. 

"Perfect, let's go. The other two will meet up with us later." They said.

"Right," she said and followed him out of Lothlorien.

* * *

Orophin was standing protectively in front of Rumil who was holding his shoulder and breathing deeply. The two humans stood before him one was swing a sword and the other was standing there with arms folded. They two did manage to avoid them but they got up and the one with the sword slashed Rumil's shoulder. 

"What are you going to do? You have no weapon and trust me you can't beat us." The one with no sword said. They had no weapon but he had then build of a rock. 

Orophin bent down and grabbed a rock. The man chuckled and grabbed Orophin's wrist and snapped it. Orophin shot out and dropped the rock. The man brought his knee into Orophin's stomach with force. Orophin coughed and felt intense pain flare up. The man let go of Orophin's wrist and he crumbled to the ground. Orophin moved his hand to his mouth as he felt tasted something in his mouth. He moved his hand away and saw blood. He looked up as Rumil moved to stand in front of his elder brother. 

"Stay away from us," Rumil said firmly and grabbed a rock and threw it at the man who stood before him. The man grabbed the rock and crushed it in his hand. 

"Cute," He chuckled. He punched Rumil and the elf fell over. 

"Thing about elves hey maybe amazing at anything but when it comes to just rare strength. You guys don't have it...to delecit." Said the swordsman. "Now come on. Let's just finish it here and go."

"Fine," He said. He stood up to his full height but he grunted. He brought his arm down. Holding his wrist which had a cut in it. He looked over and saw Hildir standing there. He looked terrible his eyes were glazed over and he was panting. His shoulders were bleeding and his hair was a mess. His body was shaking slightly as he stood their notching an arrow. "Get....awy...frum...tham." Hildir said.

The two humans looked at him in suprise. One of them said something in another language to the other. They nod and the two turn and ran. Once they turned and ran. Hildir dropped the bow and arrow. He clasped to the ground and breathed in some ragged breaths. The last thing he saw was his brothers concerned expressions then darkness took over his mind. Haunting images plagued his mind.

* * *

* * *

When Hildir opened his vision was blurred at first. He remerbed the attack and horrible dreams. He blinked and his vision cleared up, he saw Celeborn looking down at him. When his senses woke up he groaned he felt horrible.

"Easy," Celeborn said placing a hand to Hildir's shoulder. 

"Where are Orophin and Rumil?" He asked as he let himself settle down. 

"They are in the other room, they are on the mend as it seems you are." Answered a new voice. 

Hildir recognized it to be Lord Elrond's voice. Wait...how was Elrond here. How long was he asleep for? "What happened?" He asked.

"Five days ago we found you and your brothers wounded. We were able to get you brothers bandaged up but we had some issues with you. Most likely do to the unnatural state of the poison but thank the Valar Elrond was came here just as this happened. He was able to help with the poison and get you stable." Celeborn explained.

"The people who attacked us?" He asked.

"Gone. We sent out a search party but all we found was the bodies of six dead rangers that was a few days old." Celeborn replied. 

Hildir opened his mouth to speak but Elrond held up a hand and said, "Enough questions. Rest now and when you wake up again well answer more. The poison maybe out of your system but you could still feel the side effects."

Hildir just nodded and closed his eyes. Drifting back into a deep sleep. Celeborn let out a sigh of relief as he did not start screaming like he had been for the past few days. "He'll be fine. Now rest is the best thing for him and his brothers." Elrond said looking into the other room at Orophin and Rumil. Orophin was laying down with Rumil laying in the bed across from him. 

* * *

* * *

When Hildir opened his eyes again, he felt much better. His head felt clearing and he only felt dull pain in his shoulders. He sat up slowly and heard two familiar voices coming from the other room. He stood up slowly and winced as his shoulders moved. He walked into it and was greeted by his brothers gentle banter. Orophin it seemed had a broken wrist which was bandaged and resting in a sling. He also had a bandage around his stomach. Rumil's shoulder was bandaged and he had a bandage around his head. The two seemed back to themselves. They looked up and Rumil made his way over to him and hugged him. 

"Your alive!" He said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hildir asked hugging Rumil with one arm. 

"Since for the past few days you were screaming and kept opening the wounds on your shoulder," He said. 

"It'll take more than some poison to kill me, after all we never got to finish our picnic." Hildir said.

"Maybe next time picnic we can just eat outside our home." Said Orophin. Rumil and Hildir laughed at that. Rumil sat down by Orophin and Hildir joined him. The three were quiet for a few moments before Orophin said, "the ones who attacked us...they stole the clothes from the dead Rangers. Didn't they?"

"Most likely," Hildir said. 

"And most likely were the ones who killed them," Rumil said. 

"Don't worry, they won't come back and if they do I'll protect you guys." Hildir said. Yet, his mind went to the archer and what he told him. He was able to contain his shiver at that memory. Even though that elf was deadly and dangerous. If he came back he'll protect his brothers. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always are appreciated.


End file.
